Teotihuacan
by Emma Barrows
Summary: With a new girl at hogwarts, everything seems okay...but what happens when a fire hits and she's forced to relive the past 24hrs? And can she stop the fire from happening...again?
1. Teotihuacan01

Teotihuacan

Chapter one-The New Student

"Hermione? Did Professor Dumbledore say what the assembly was for?" asked my best friend, Harry Potter as he sat down beside me at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall.

"No. I honestly don't know what this assembly is for," I said, crossing my arms on top of the table and rested my chin on them.

"Maybe he's going to tell us that the Slytherin's are really from Mars," added my other best friend, Ron Weasley.

"We already know that," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. "That's nothing new."

Ron snorted.

I glanced at them sideways irritably and turned my attention onto Professor Dumbledore who arose from his seat behind the Head table.

"I have some wonderful news! There will be a new student joining us this year. She comes to us from a magic school in Ireland. She will be spending the year here and a student from here will be spending his year there. I hope you all make her feel welcomed. Katie, please enter," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

The double doors to the Great Hall opened and a young woman began shyly walking down the center aisle. The boys began sniggering. I slowly raised my head off my arms. The young woman was slightly chubby with shoulder length reddish blond hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in a dark green plaid skirt, a white shirt which, was under a solid green V-necked vest. A black robe was over that with a red, blue and gold crest on it. She had a sweet and kind looking face. Her hair was pulled over one shoulder in a topsy-tail. She was smiling nervously.

"_Woof!_" I heard someone cough from the Slytherin table.

I glared over at the table. Malfoy had his head buried in his arm and he was slapping the table with the other hand. I could see his shoulders shaking and knew he was rolling.

Katie reached the Head table.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like. Where ever you choose to sit, you can stay wit the girls from that house," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Katie said.

She had the brogue and it sounded lovely. Malfoy and his fellow cronies or 'lumps' just began sniggering more.

No one from the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff or Slytherin table made room. I couldn't believe the Ravenclaw's or Hufflepuff's. They normally weren't standoffish.

Finally, getting irritated more, I scooted closer to Ginny, who was sitting on my right.

"Here Katie. You can sit here with us," I called.

Katie beamed and began heading toward us.

"Leave it to the Mudblood to make friends with barnyard animals," I heard Malfoy guffaw.

I gave Malfoy a glare that even made Ron shrink. Katie sat down beside me.

I got a whiff of a sweet smelling perfume.

"Thank you so much. I was afraid I'd be sleeping outside," Katie said, gratefully.

She studied our gold and maroon ties and gray vests with the same maroon and gold stripes stitched along the V-neck.

"What house is this?" she asked, brightly.

"Gryffindor," Harry replied softly.

"Do you have houses at your school?" Ron asked.

Katie nodded. "Oh yes. I'm from the Laryen house. There's four houses like here at Hogwarts…there's the Laryen House, the Cazcet House, the Troydre House and the Edwey House,"

"Cool," Harry said.

Breakfast began as usual except people staring and whispering to their neighbors about Katie. I frowned.

"Don't they get bored with talking about people who are different from them? I would think they'd get bored,"

"Neh, not as long as Malfoy is leading those rumors," Ron said.

"Are they laughing at me?" Katie asked.

I saw her expression. She was close to tears and her lower lip was trembling.

"Yes,"

"No," 

I glared at Ron.

"It's okay. I know they are. I'm used to it," Katie said, quietly.

Harry looked shocked.

"Do you mean people tease you everyday?"

"Just about," Katie replied bitterly. "But they're right. I'm fat, ugly and stupid."

My lower jaw dropped. 

I couldn't believe Katie was siding with those ingrates. She obviously didn't see just how pretty she was. The weight had nothing to do with it. I thought she was a lovely person. I'm usually good at judging character and I could see she seemed like a nice, easy-going person. I couldn't understand why she would believe what people are saying about her…either to her face or behind her back.

I looked at Harry. I could see he was just as shocked as I was. Ron seemed uncomfortable.

Before I could open my mouth, Malfoy shouted across the hall.

"Hey, Katie? Where do you sleep back home? With the livestock?"

Laughter rang out from the entire Slytherin table. The Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's just shook their heads.

Now they react. Why didn't they budge over to make room for her when Dumbledore said she could sit anywhere she wanted?

I looked at Harry. He leaned forward. Katie looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't listen to that prick," Harry said smiling. "He always has something to say even when people aren't talking to him."

Katie managed a smile.

"Thanks. Oh…where are my manners? I'm Katie O'Malley," she said as she extended her hand.

"I'm Hermione Granger," I said, shaking her hand.

"Harry Potter,"

"Ron Weasley,"

Ron and Harry took turns shaking her hand.

"Harry Potter? _The _Harry Potter?" Katie asked, wide eyed.

Harry blushed and nodded.

"I've heard so much about you,"

Harry just continued to blush.

"So, we'd be happy to show you around the castle," I offered cheerfully.

"Really? That would be really nice of you," Katie said, smiling.

Once breakfast was over, we gave Katie a quick tour of the castle and then headed to Potions class.

"Wow…your Potions class is held here in the dungeons?" Katie asked, awed.

"Yes. Do you have a Potions class?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yeah and I have a Muggle Studies course, a Vetas Course, and basically the same ones as you. I did a little background studying on Hogwarts before I came," Katie said, sheepishly. "I feel so embarrassed and stupid."

I smiled. "Don't be embarrassed and you're not stupid. I would've done the same thing if I were in your shoes,"

Katie smiled as we entered the Potions class. The Gryffindor's were on the right, the Slytherins' on the left. Katie sat with us. The rest of the Gryffindor's turned around and eagerly said 'Hello' to Katie. She just beamed and sat down in-between Harry and I. I was on the aisle.

Professor Snape came in, his black robes billowing out behind him. As soon as he reached the front of the class, he turned around and faced everyone. Immediately, his eyes landed on Katie.

"So, there's a new student here. Don't think you can get away with not doing work here just because you're from a different school," Professor Snape said, smirking.

Katie looked as if she was slapped in the face. Her color drained from her face.

"But-but Sir…I don't know your material yet," Katie stammered nervously.

"Do not call me 'sir'. You will refer to me as 'Professor'," Professor Snape snapped.

Katie looked even more upset.

Finally, Harry jumped in.

"We'll teach her, _Professor._ I assure you," Harry said, emphasizing the word 'Professor'. He was giving Professor Snape a false grin.

Professor Snape's eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Just what she needs…a swelled head to match yours," Professor Snape said.

Harry just narrowed his eyes at the Professor. Snape said nothing more and then turned his attention back to the class.

"Today you will be making the Outré Potion. This was used as a calming drug, like the Muggle Valume. Here are the ingredients,"

Professor Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and the ingredients appeared written on the board. We began copying them down.

I gave Katie spare bits of parchment and an extra quill. She too began copying them down.

I heard whispering to the left. I slowly raised my head. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were huddled together, whispering and occasionally glancing over at Katie. I knew they were up to something…more than likely something nasty. I leaned across Katie and nudged Harry.

"Those two are up to something…I know it," I whispered to him.

Harry's emerald green eyes narrowed behind his black rimmed glasses. Katie looked up.

"What's going on?" Katie asked.

"Malfoy and his fellow cronies are up to something nasty," Harry said.

"It has something to do with me…doesn't it?" Katie asked.

I felt bad. She just arrived here and already Malfoy is going to try and do something to her.

Harry discreetly pulled out his wand and slipped it behind Katie's back, aiming it at Malfoy.

"_Harry_," I hissed reprovingly.

"I don't care. I'm tired of Malfoy trying to hurt other people," Harry growled.

"_Madronit!_" Harry whispered.

A thin jet of blue was released from the tip of Harry's wand. It hit Malfoy right in the leg.

His leg became stone. Quickly, Harry slipped his wand back into his robes and sat up straighter as if nothing happened.

"Professor Snape! My leg!" Malfoy cried as he frantically tried to yank his leg up, but it was stone and wouldn't budge.

Professor Snape came over and examined Malfoy's leg.

"Who cast the Madronit charm?" Professor Snape demanded whirling around to face the rest of the class.

We all looked back at him with innocent stares.

"Who cast the Madronit charm?" Professor Snape repeated.

Again, no one replied. We were all looking at each other.

"It was Potter," Malfoy spat glaring vehemently at Harry.

"What? I was sitting here the entire time working on the potion," Harry said, shocked.

"Yeah right," Malfoy snickered. "I know it was you."

"Did you see Potter?" Professor Snape asked Malfoy.

Malfoy's blue eyes glittered maliciously.

"Yeah,"

"That's a lie!" Katie cried suddenly as she stood up. "You didn't see him at all!"

"Shut up, pig," Malfoy snapped.

"Harry didn't use the Madronit charm," Katie said, taking a deep breath. " I did."

Harry looked at me. I could see the shock and surprise in his emerald green eyes.

"You?" Professor Snape said, narrowing his eyes at her.

Katie nodded.

"No. It wasn't her…it was me," Harry said, also as he stood up.

"Which one of you was it?" Professor Snape snarled.

Harry and Katie looked at each other. Then, Ron stood up.

"It was me, Professor. It wasn't them," Ron said.

All I did was cross my arms on the table and I put my head down.

"Very well…20 points from Gryffindor and remain after class for detention…all four of you," Professor Snape snapped.

We all sat down again and began working silently on our potion. I didn't understand why I had to stay since I had nothing to do with it. I was angry with Harry for even starting it.

After class, we remained and wrote 50 lines of "_I will not use the Madronit charm in Potions class_" and naturally, Snape took the twenty points from Gryffindor.

KATIE.

I glanced over at Harry. He looked up at met my gaze. He gave me a big smile. I smiled back. I thought he was really cute. I couldn't believe that these three best friends would stand up for a complete stranger. I was so insecure and I mistrusted everyone…except maybe these three. They seemed totally different than the rest of the people.

I couldn't understand why he would get himself into trouble just for me. I felt someone nudge me on my right. It was Ron Weasley. He has short light auburn hair and blue eyes. He leaned close.

"So what's it like back in Ireland? I bet it's gorgeous. I've heard my dad talking about it a while ago," Ron whispered.

"Aye, it's gorgeous. I miss it though. But I'll be glad to go back home when this year's over," I said, sighing.

Ron looked upset.

"You don't like it here huh?" 

"I like it here, just not a few people if you know what I mean," I said as I put down my quill.

"Yeah…Malfoy and his lovely, sweet, friends," Ron said, sarcastically. "Who wouldn't miss them?"

I giggled.

Ron grinned.

"But you three seem different. I'm glad to know you," I said, softly.

Ron began blushing.

I leaned close to Ron. "Hey…I'm just wondering…is Harry seeing anyone?"

Ron's facial expression dropped.

"Erm, yeah…Hermione," Ron said, swallowing. "I'm not though."

"Poo. Oh well, let's get back to work. I can't believe that Professor Snape made Hermione stay too. She didn't do anything," I said.

"Yeah. I know…he's a prat," Ron choked out as he turned his attention back to his parchment.

HERMIONE.

I had just happened to over hear what Ron and Katie were talking about. I couldn't understand why Katie didn't pick up Ron's hint that he wasn't seeing anyone. Maybe she was just insecure?

I glanced at Harry. He met my gaze and just shrugged.

After we did our lines, we then headed to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall helped Katie with the spells we were using today. Katie's wand was a newer model. It was 11", mahogany and it contained a unicorn hair. Katie seemed to be getting the hang of things and relaxed immediately until Malfoy started his crap.

Professor McGonagall heard him and deducted 30 points from Slytherin and made him stay after class for 3 days for detention.

Malfoy was rather subdued after that, but he kept throwing Katie malicious expressions.

Harry and Katie began talking. I hung back and pulled Ron aside.

"Hey…you like her…don't you?" I whispered as we walked a few feet behind Harry and Katie.

Ron nodded.

"Well, I think she's insecure so you might want to give her a chance to see that her thoughts about herself are wrong," I said.

Ron nodded again.

"Thanks, 'Mione," 

I smiled.

We hurried to catch up to them. I had no idea that things would get worse.


	2. Teotihuacan02

Teotihuacan

Chapter Two-The Valentine's Day Dance

Katie seemed to be fitting in better. The Gryffindor's made her feel welcomed and so did the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

After all of our classes, we headed to the Gryffindor common room. Immediately, when Katie stepped into it, she was overwhelmed.

"You do have common rooms for the houses in your school, right?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Of course, but they aren't as nice as this," Katie said.

Harry smiled and shook his head.

Katie was easily impressed. Maybe that could turn out to be a bad thing. I didn't know, but this bad feeling kept nagging me.

"Well, we should get some sleep," I said.

"Yeah. I'm tired," Ron said, yawning and stretching.

"Good night, Hermione and Katie," Harry said, as he came over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and he gave Katie a wink before heading to the boy's dorm. Ron gave Katie a big grin. Katie grinned back. Ron followed Harry.

I went over to Katie and pulled her aside.

"Hey, I think Ron likes you," I said, smiling brightly.

"Neh, I don't think so," Katie said, shaking her head.

I looked at her shocked.

"What? I can see it! I've known him for almost seven years now. I can tell when he likes a girl,"

Katie shook her head again.

"It's probably just him being friendly,"

"I asked him flat out and he said 'yes'," I said, raising an eyebrow.

Katie smiled wistfully.

"Thanks, Hermione…but no boy likes me. They never have and never will. Which way is the girl's dorm?"

I pointed out the direction and my lower jaw dropped again. This girl was really insecure and she had no confidence whatsoever.

_We are going to have to work on that_. I thought.

Shaking my head, I followed Katie into the girl's dorm.

Katie's luggage had arrived the next morning with all of her clothes.

She changed into a navy skirt and a white shirt with a V collar and neckline. Her hair was left down and it fluffed around her shoulders. She looked real cute this way. Ron even thought so.

"You look really nice, Katie," Ron said, nervously clearing his throat.

"Thanks," Katie said, softly.

We headed to Transfiguration.

"Today we're going to transform a pen into a needle," Professor McGonagall said. "Point your wands at the pens and say, "_Hysaret_!"

The class pointed their wands at the pens and a low murmur of the spell "Hysaret" went around. Katie's pen remained the same.

"Oh crud," Katie said, frowning.

"Don't worry. Try flick and swish," I offered.

Katie did that. Still nothing. She was starting to get exasperated and frustrated.

"I suck at everything," she said, as she put down her wand.

"No. You just need help and practice," I said, brightly.

She managed a small smile. 

"I'm going to help you practice during lunch," I said, firmly.

Again, Katie smiled.

After Transfiguration, we headed to Charms. Poor Katie wasn't so great in there either, but didn't give up and asked me if I could help her with that as well.

During lunch, we found an empty classroom and I began helping her with the Transfiguration Charm.

As the afternoon wore on, she managed to get the knack of the charm and was soon successfully changing pens into needles.

She brightened up a great deal.

Just before dinner, Professor Dumbledore made another announcement.

"As February approaches, you all know what goes on during that month, so, we've decided to host a Valentines Day Dance on February 14th,"

Moans, murmurs and giggles from girls floated across the Hall.

Harry grinned at me. I couldn't help but grin back.

Ron was looking nervously at Katie, who turned to me.

"Wow! I can't wait for the dance! I do hope someone nice takes you or are you going with Harry?"

"I'm going with Harry," I said, smiling.

I saw Ron's expression.

"Why don't you go with Ron?" I suggested.

Katie's expression darkened.

"I don't think he'd want to go with me,"

"Sure he would! Ron, tell her you'd like to go with her," I said, looking at him meaningfully.

Ron cleared his throat and nodded.

"Um, Katie? I would like to go with you,"

At that, Katie's eyes filled with tears and she jumped to her feet and took off running up the aisle and out the double doors to the Great Hall.

Looking totally confused and shocked, Harry, Ron and I followed her.

We found her looking out the window in one of the corridors. Her hands were resting on the windowsill.

"Why'd you run out?" Harry asked, stunned as we crowded around her.

"Because Ron's the first boy that is serious about going out with me…although I don't know why," Katie added quietly.

Suddenly, I got angry.

"You really have no self esteem…do you? You are a pretty girl! Any guy would be lucky to go out with you! You're nice, kind, caring and if a boy doesn't want to go out with you because of the way you look, then he's the most stupidest and ignorant person that doesn't deserve you," I snapped.

Katie looked at me.

"You really are a pretty girl, Katie. All you need is some confidence and esteem and you'd have any guy you want!" I added.

Katie's lower lip trembled.

"No one's ever called me 'pretty' before. Usually it's 'Hey ugly' or 'Porker',"

Harry lowered his head and shifted his weight uncomfortably on another foot.

"Well, it's about time they start calling you pretty," I said, firmly. "And when you go to the dance, everyone will see just how pretty you are."

Katie offered me a faint smile.

"I don't have anyone to go with,"

"Me," Ron replied quickly. "Erm, you could go with me if you like?"

Katie looked at Ron and broke into a first genuine smile that I've seen since she arrived.

"Sure. I'd be delighted," Katie replied.

Ron's expression brightened as well. Harry came over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You really are a miracle worker, Hermione," he said, grinning.

I just grinned back.

As February 14th began coming closer, Katie began getting more nervous and worried.

Finally, on the day of the dance, I swore Katie was going to snap.

"Oh my God! I'm so nervous! What if Ron doesn't like how I look? What if I fall flat on my face?" Katie said, nervously pacing the girl's dorm room.

"Relax! Ron isn't going to dance more than likely. He doesn't like to dance. Don't worry about falling on your face with that. As for him not liking how you look? I beg to differ," I said.

Katie was dressed in a light pink dress robe. Her hair was now curly thanks to portable hair curlers lent to us by Lavender. I had applied light pink eye shadow on her and clear lipgloss. I showed Katie the mirror.

"I think Ron will be totally shocked," I said, breaking into a grin.

Katie's eyes widened. 

"Wow…I look nice!"

"You look lovely," I said, smiling.

Katie turned her eyes onto me.

"Wow and you look beautiful!"

I was dressed in a light purple robe and my hair was straightened my _Madam Lovely's SleekEeze Hair Gel._ I had pulled my hair into a French twist. I had also applied light purple eye shadow and clear lipgloss.

"Come on. The boys are waiting,"

Katie and I left the girl's dorm and met up with the boys in the common room.

Immediately, when Ron spied Katie, he began blushing and he became speechless.

Harry looked me up and down.

"Say, where did you come from?" he asked, jokingly. "You're not Hermione."

I playfully smacked him upside the back of the head.

"You're funny," I said, linking arms with him.

"Ain't I?" he asked grinning.

We winked at each other and then looked at Ron and Katie. They linked arms. Ron met my gaze and waved energetically like a kid going off to camp for the first time. Laughing softly, we left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in red and white balloons, streamers, and heart shaped cardboard cutouts. The enchanted ceiling had a midnight sky with sparkling stars.

The house tables were stacked against one wall and mini private tables were set up instead. There were at least 50 tables, each holding six people, three couples per table.

We found a table and sat down. Harry was on my right, Katie on my left.

Professor Dumbledore arose and faced the 150 students.

"We will have dinner first, then dancing till midnight!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone clapped.

He looked down at his plate.

"Chicken Cutlets,"

They appeared. He was using the same ordering way as we did in our fourth year during the Yule Ball.

Murmurs of different types of food went around the Great Hall. I ordered lamb chops and mashed potatoes. Harry ordered pork chops. Katie ordered a chicken with broccoli.

Ron: roast beef. We all began digging into our food.

"So, Katie, tell me more about yourself…what's your family like?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

Katie nearly choked on her chicken. With a worried expression on his face, Ron began patting her on her back.

"Erm, there's not much to tell really…me mum died when I was 4. She was murdered. Someone stabbed her while she was out grocery shopping. I live with me Dad," Katie replied.

Ron looked stricken. "I'm so sorry,"

Katie smiled. "Thanks,"

But then her smile faded. "After me mum died, I developed this weird gift,"

"What kind of gift?" Harry asked.

Katie hesitated.

"It's partly why people tormented me too…besides the name calling," Katie said, quietly.

"You can trust us. We won't tell anyone," I said, gently. "We're not like the other people."

Katie smiled. "I know,"

She took a deep breath. "I hear messages from…the other side if you will,"

Ron frowned; Harry tilted his head and I understood what she meant.

"You mean those that passed away talk to you?" I asked, slowly.

Katie nodded.

"Wow," Ron said.

"It became more pronounced when hit 16. My grandmother passed away and when I was at her funeral, she opened her eyes and said, "Please help me". The doctors couldn't find out what caused her to pass away. She told me it was a gallbladder stone the size of a silver dollar. My father thought I was crazy, but after I found out what caused his partner's brother's death, and it turned out to be true, he believed me," Katie replied.

(AN: the line: "Please help me" was taken from the FOX TV show _Tru Calling_.)

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"Well, you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with us," Harry said.

Katie smiled.

"I know. You guys are great. I'm lucky to know you,"

I gently put a hand on her shoulder and then returned to my dinner.

Harry leaned toward me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

I blushed and smiled.

"Thanks. You look handsome yourself,"

"I'm glad Katie decided to go with Ron. He was telling me last night that he really likes Katie…a lot," Harry replied.

"Aw, I'm glad. He deserves someone nice," I said, softly.

"Yeah. Ooh, look…Malfoy's actually here with a girl. I would think he'd be happier coming with Crabbe or Goyle," Harry muttered.

I followed his gaze.

Malfoy was sitting with Pansy Parkinson.

Crabbe and Goyle were not there.

I snorted. "Maybe Crabbe and Goyle are off having their own Valentines Day Dance,"

Harry burst out laughing. Ron was watching us curiously. I leaned over Katie and told him what I said. He too, burst out laughing and Katie joined in too.

"Yeah…there's magical nights ahead for them," Ron snorted.

We giggled more.

About an hour later, the plates were cleared and the music began. Professor Dumbledore got a local musical band called "_The Mystical_". They were actually better than the Weird Sisters back in our fourth year.

Ron and Katie were still sitting at the table talking. Harry and I were dancing. He had my right hand clasped in his left and his right hand was on my hip. I had my left hand on his shoulder and we rotated in the spot.

His black, untidy hair was it's usual poofy self and his emerald green eyes twinkled behind his glasses as he stared deep into my eyes.

"I love you, Hermione," he whispered softly.

"I love you too, Harry," I whispered back.

With that, I slipped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer as we rotated.

Our chins were resting on each other's shoulders. I didn't know what I would do if I lost him. He meant the world to me and I loved him more than life itself.

We had gotten serious last year during the sixth year of school.

Ron was happy for us. I was glad because for a fleeting moment, I thought Ron was going to confess that he was in love with me but it turned out that he just wanted to congratulate Harry and I.

As we rotated, I saw Ron and Katie getting up from the table and they began walking out of the Hall.

I felt smile forming. I shut my eyes and just enjoyed the moment.


	3. Teotihuacan03

Teotihuacan

Chapter Three-The Fire

Katie and Ron grew closer over the past few weeks as did Harry and I.

Katie's confidence grew as well. She was no longer the shy person. In fact, she's told Malfoy off a few times during the week for calling her names.

I couldn't believe that the deceased could speak to her. I've never heard of a witch or wizard with that kind of 'power' I guess you could say. It was simply amazing and I thought it was a great gift. She could really help people find out what happened to their loved ones even when people couldn't find out what happened. 

Our first class that day was Care of Magical Creatures outside.

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's headed outside onto the grounds.

Hagrid was standing in front of a paddock. Ron hesitated.

"I hope do dear God he's not showing us those Blast Ended Skrewts again," Ron said, slowly.

"I don't think so," Harry said, as he stood on his toes to peer over the paddock railing.

"Can you see what they are?" Katie asked.

"Hmm…just the top of them…they look purple," Harry said.

"Purple?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

"Well, why don't we go over and get a closer look?" I suggested trying not to roll my eyes.

"What a good idea!" Harry said, mockingly.

This time I did roll my eyes and we walked over to the paddock. Hagrid beamed when he spied us.

"'Arry! 'Ermione! Ron! And this is the new lass?" Hagrid asked pleasantly.

Katie nodded and blushed.

"Yes…Hagrid? This is Katie O'Malley," Harry said, brightly.

"Hello Katie. So, what do yeh think of 'Ogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"It's wonderful!" Katie gushed.

Hagrid smiled.

"I'm glad yeh like it here. These three are the best friends anyone could ask for,"

Katie just beamed.

"What are we learning about today, Hagrid?" Ron asked, warily peering over the top railing of the paddock.

"Gorgrenad's," Hagrid said brightly.

Gorgrenad's were about the size of cats with purple fur and bright white eyes. One scratch from them though can cause the person to be disoriented for about 1 hour. They resembled cats but had that color fur and eyes.

That's why you don't really get them annoyed at you or they'll swipe at you.

"Are they friendly?" Katie asked, peering over the railing next to Ron.

"Oh, yeh! Definitely…just don' get 'em mad," Hagrid replied.

Katie reached into the paddock and held her hand out. One of the Gorgrenad's came over and rubbed her hand with its head. Katie broke out into a grin. Malfoy then leaned over the railing. The Gorgrenad just looked at him and arched its back.

"Eh, Malfoy? I think yeh'd best back away," Hagrid said, warily as his eyes were locked on the Gorgrenad.

"Why? He isn't going to attack me or anything…he's just arching his back," Malfoy protested sneering.

"He might. That usually means that the Gorgrenad is mad," Katie replied.

"Shut up, oinker," Malfoy said.

Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Don't call her an 'oinker' you self-indulged prat!" Ron snarled.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at Ron. Ron pulled his wand out also and aimed it at Malfoy. Harry and I stood beside Ron with ours out as well.

"You're going to stand up for this pig?" Malfoy asked, looking at Katie with disgust.

"She's not a pig," Harry spat.

"You're something else, Potter. You love Mudbloods and Pigs," Malfoy said, sneering. 

Crabbe and Goyle snickered beside Malfoy.

The rest of the Gryffindor's were watching intently.

"Malfoy, I think yeh'd best be quiet," Hagrid said, quietly.

Malfoy ignored him.

"Why don't I teach you a lesson?" Malfoy said as he moved the wand onto Harry. "_Brealort!_"

A thin jet of white shot out from the tip of Malfoy's wand.

"NO!" Katie cried.

She jumped in front of Harry. The spell hit her right in the chest and she fell backwards. She was lying on her back with her wrists lying near her ears and her head was turned to the left. She wasn't moving.

"You _bastard_!" Ron growled as he went to curse Malfoy, but Harry had beaten him to it.

"_Forenser!_"

Malfoy dodged the jet of purple and the spell kept going into the Forbidden Forest.

"ENOUGH!" Hagrid bellowed.

Everyone jumped.

"Malfoy, I'm talking to Professor Snape. You started this! Harry, Ron and Hermione? You take Katie up to the hospital wing," Hagrid snapped.

I tucked my wand back into my robe and crouched down beside Katie. Harry did the same. With his help, we managed to carry Katie and we walked back toward the castle. Ron kept throwing Malfoy violent glared and he was seething.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ron snarled.

"I know…right now we've got to get Katie back to her old self," I replied.

We reached the hospital wing and laid Katie down on one of the cots. Madam Pomfrey came over.

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She was hit with a _Brealort_ spell," I replied.

"She'll be okay…won't she?" Ron squeaked.

"Of course. It'll wear off in about a half an hour," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron, Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief.

KATIE.

I moaned and opened my eyes. I felt like I had hit the water belly first. My vision was a little blurry, but then it cleared. 

I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione sitting beside me on the bed.

"Hey, what happened?" I asked.

My voice came out watery and strained.

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Hermione and Harry were beaming.

"Hey! How do you feel?" Harry asked, gently.

"Like I did a belly flop in the water," I moaned.

"That's the effect of a Brealort spell," Hermione said.

"Who hit me with that?" 

"Malfoy,"

"Why?"

"Because you corrected him," Ron muttered bitterly. "Stupid prat."

"But don't worry. We're going to get back at him," Harry added viciously.

"No, we're not. He'll get his if Hagrid speaks to Snape," Hermione scolded glaring at him.

"It's not enough. I'm tired of Malfoy treating Katie and us like garbage," Ron replied.

"I know…trust me…I know," Hermione said, exhaling loudly. "But doing something rash won't help anything…it will just make it worse."

Ron muttered something.

"Huh?" Hermione asked, cupping her hand behind her ear to hear him better.

"Never mind," Ron muttered.

Hermione shrugged and turned her eyes onto me.

"How do you feel now?"

"A little better. When can I leave?"

Just then, Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing again. She had stepped out for a moment.

"Madam Pomfrey? When can Katie leave?" Ron asked.

Madam Pomfrey checked me over.

"Well, it' been a half an hour. If she feels okay she can leave now," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I feel okay," I said, smiling.

"Okay then…off you go,"

Ron and Harry helped me off the cot and back to the Gryffindor common room.

A fire had been lit and it crackled gently.

"Ugh…I'm glad that's over with. I hope Malfoy gets probed," Ron said, sighing.

Harry burst out laughing.

"Right…and who would you get to do that? Yourself?"

Ron shivered and shook his head.

"God no! I'd rather go blind!"

We laughed.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Hermione replied as she stood up and stretched.

"Me too. Night boys," I said.

"Night," they said in unison.

We left the common room and headed into the girls' dorms.

Around midnight, I smelt something burning in the girl's dorm. I woke abruptly and looked around.

There was nothing unusual. All the girl's were asleep. I could hear someone snoring across from me.

Then, when I looked under the door to the girl's dorm, I saw thick gray smoke snaking its way under the door.

"Get up! Everyone! Hurry!" I screamed tossing the cover off of me.

Everyone woke up abruptly.

"What? What's going on?"

"Is this a joke?"

"I was in the middle of a good dream!"

"Katie? What's wrong?" 

That was Hermione. She came over to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Look under the door!" I cried pointing.

The girl's looked.

"What is that?"

"It smells awful!"

"It's smoke!" I cried. "Which means there's a fire!"

The girls began screaming.

I rushed over to the door and felt it using the back of my hand. It wasn't hot.

I grabbed the door handle and pulled open the door. We hurried out and made our way to the common room.

A wall of fire blocked the entrance into the common room. The flames were hot and licking the ceiling.

The girl's began screaming more. The boys finally burst out of their dorm.

"Whoa!" Ron cried, throwing his arm up to cover his face from the searing heat.

"We're trapped!" Hermione cried.

Harry went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. Ron came over to me and did the same. The rest of the Gryffindor's were huddled toward the back of the common room.

Thick gray smoke began rising to the ceiling. We had to drop to our hands and knees to keep getting some of the fresh oxygen left in the room.

Everyone began coughing.

"There...(cough)…has to be…(cough)…a way out," Ron said, coughing.

"This is the only entrance," Hermione said, as she began coughing herself.

I stayed close to Ron and I began coughing from the thickness of the smoke.

"Hermione…(cough cough cough)…do you…(cough) know a spell…(cough) to put out the fire?" I asked coughing.

"There's a freezing (cough cough cough cough) charm," Hermione said.

She pulled out her wand and aimed it at the flames.

"_Iciclie!_" she said, but it didn't come out right because of the coughing.

All she did was lay forward on her stomach with her arm stretched out holding the wand. She continued to cough.

The smoke was getting heavier and heavier. Some of the Gryffindor's were passing out from the smoke.

The only ones that were still conscious enough were Ron, Harry and I. Hermione passed out. Harry kept close to her. We were covered in soot from the smoke.

The fire got worse. The flames were now inching toward us and it was running the ceiling of the common room.

The heat was starting to get unbearable. We began sweating and choking at the same time. After a few moments, Harry was out. He just laid next to Hermione with his arm draped over her. Ron and I were left.

The fire crept closer…and the heat was intense. Ron closed his eyes and passed out.

For the few moments I was conscious, the fire got closer and closer. Then, blackness swallowed me up.

*______________________***************_________________________*

Professor Dumbledore was woken up around a quarter after midnight by Professor Snape.

"There's a fire in Gryffindor tower!" Professor Snape said urgently.

Professor Dumbledore threw off the covers of his bed and grabbed his robe. He pulled it around him as he and Professor Snape rushed out into the corridor. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout were already awake and standing in the corridor.

"What's going on?" Professor Sprout asked.

"There's a fire in Gryffindor tower!" Professor Dumbledore said.

They urgently rushed to the tower. As they passed windows, they looked out. The flames were shooting out of the tower's windows as well. A thick gray smoke lingered around the roof.

"Get the Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's down into the Great Hall!" Professor Dumbledore instructed. 

Professor Sprout and Professor Snape rushed to the other three towers.

"The students! They must be trapped!" Professor McGonagall cried.

They rushed down the corridor where the entrance to the Gryffindor common room was. There was thick gray smoke filtering out from behind the Fat Lady's portrait as well as a few flames. The Fat Lady wasn't in her portrait.

"Where is she?" Professor McGonagall cried.

"I don't know! But right now we've got to try and get those kids out!" Professor Dumbledore cried.

He went to open the portrait but it wouldn't budge and bits of the painting background were melting.

Professor Dumbledore put his arm up to shield his face from the smoke and flame.

"How are we going to get them out?" Professor McGonagall cried raising a hand to her mouth.

"I don't know! They're trapped in there! There's no way out except the portrait entrance!"

Professor McGonagall began sobbing quietly.

Professor Snape and Professor Sprout came jogging down the corridor.

"The Ravenclaw's, Hufflepuff's and Slytherin's are outside on the grounds with Hagrid," Professor Snape said.

"Okay," Professor Dumbledore said. 

"What are we going to do?" Professor Sprout said, covering her mouth with a hand.

Professor Dumbledore looked grave and sick.

"There's nothing we can do…we can't get them out,"

Professor Snape put a hand on Professor Sprout's shoulder.

Just then, there was a groaning and the next thing they knew, Gryffindor tower…collapsed.


	4. Teotihuacan04

Teotihuacan

Chapter Four-Déjà vu

(_Bright flashes go off as if the week was rewinding, showing us images before the fire. Now, it brings us back to the day that Katie was to arrive at Hogwarts)_

KATIE.

I woke up abruptly from my sleep. I had no idea what had just happened. That wasn't a dream. I could taste the smoke in my mouth. I began breathing rapidly trying to understand what was going on.

"Katie! It's time to get up! You're going to be late for Hogwarts!" I heard my father call.

_Hogwarts? Oh my God…this is like I'm starting the week all over again!_

"Okay! Coming!" I called back and tossed the covers off of me. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I glanced at the digital clock on my nightstand.

6:34 AM.

The plane didn't leave until 8:00 AM. I quickly got dressed in my school uniform and jogged downstairs.

My father was in the kitchen cooking breakfast.

"Hey…morning sleepy head. Sleep well?" Dad asked, plopping a plate full of bacon, sausage and eggs down in front of me.

"Yeah…I guess so," I said, frowning.

"Something wrong?" Dad asked.

"No…just had this weird dream," I said.

"Don't worry…it was just a dream," Dad said, winking.

He had short, light auburn hair and blue eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a white shirt.

"Eat,"

I began eating.

Around seven o'clock, Dad drove me to Ireland's International Airport.

We were sitting at the gate watching the Muggles running to catch their flights.

Dad leaned forward.

"Do you have everything? Wand? Extra clothes?" he whispered.

I nodded.

I had packed extra clothes for me in a trunk that was at my feet.

"Okay. Listen, try to relax and…" Dad's voice trailed off as I cut him off.

"Make friends…I know," I muttered.

Dad looked at me strangely but grinned. My flight came in and they began boarding the plane. I gave Dad a hug and kiss before I boarded the plane.

I found my seat and settled in. My trunk was being loaded into the cargo area in the plane's belly. At exactly eight o'clock, the plane backed out of the driveway and began taxiing along the runway. Then, the nose lifted off the ground and then the rest of the plane. We began ascending into the sky and the ground getting smaller and smaller as we climbed.

Flying was the only way to get to England from Ireland. Once I landed in England, one of the teachers from Hogwarts was supposed to meet me at the airport and bring me to Hogwarts.

I did some research on Hogwarts last week before I was chosen switch places. I read about the classes and subjects they were teaching. There was about a thousand students attending. My school, Merlin Magic Institute had about 3940 students attending. It would be nice to attend a smaller school. The Hogwarts student was set to arrive in Ireland shortly after I arrived in England.

The snack tray's came down the aisle offering soda and cookies. I took a bottle of water and some chocolate chip cookies.

The weirdest part was I remember doing this before.

I wonder if I am meant to stop the fire from happening in the first place? Maybe that's why I went back in time? But, how did the fire get started in the first place?

I sighed and looked out the window. White puffy clouds moved almost in slow motion as the left wing of the plane cut through the cloud.

I closed my eyes and dozed off for a bit.

When I woke up, I had already landed in England. I gathered my things up and followed the rest of the passengers that were embarking.

A woman with her hair in a bun greeted me. She was also dressed in muggle clothing, which consisted of a skirt and blouse. She was holding a sign with my name on it.

I went over to her.

"Hello. Katie O'Malley?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm Professor McGonagall. The first train to Hogwarts has left, but I'm going to take you to Hogwarts via flying on a broom. We have to meet someone by a moor," she said.

I nodded again.

"I think my luggage is still on the plane," I said, frowning.

Professor McGonagall smiled.

"Don't worry. We'll get it back,"

We walked a little bit from the airport where there was a wide-open moor next to it. A man in shabby robes greeted us.

"Hello Professor Lupin. Have the brooms?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The man nodded and gestured to two brooms lying flat on the ground.

"Do you know how to ride?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I'm afraid not," I said. "I never really was able to."

"Alright. You'll ride with me. Is it all clear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

The man nodded.

Professor McGonagall mounted the broom. I climbed on behind her.

I wrapped my arms around her and she kicked off. I shut my eyes as we rose higher and higher into the sky.

I didn't open my eyes until I was sure we had landed.

"Alright Miss. O'Malley. You can open your eyes now," Professor McGonagall said.

I opened my eyes. We had landed in front of a large castle with many turrets.

"Wow…this is great," I said, awed.

"Come inside. Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, will announce your arrival to the other students and then you can come into the Great Hall. That's where everyone is now at Breakfast and it's a special assembly," Professor McGonagall said.

We entered the castle. A head of us was a great staircase and to the right were double doors. I could hear talking and laughter coming from behind them.

I felt really nervous.

Just then, a man with greasy dark hair and shabby and dirty robes came walking toward us.

"Mr. Filch, can you please go in form the headmaster that the new student is here?" Professor McGonagall said.

She turned to me.

"Just wait here. When he calls your name, just enter. Relax," she said smiling.

Both Professor McGonagall and the man named Filch walked through the double doors.

I began nervously twisting my hair around my finger. I was dressed in my schools uniform which, consisted of a dark green plaid skirt, a white shirt which, was under a solid green V-necked vest. A black robe was over that with a red, blue and gold crest on it. My hair was pulled into a side topsy-tail. I nervously began playing with the cuff of my robe.

"I have some wonderful news! There will be a new student joining us this year. She comes to us from a magic school in Ireland. She will be spending the year here and a student from here will be spending his year there. I hope you all make her feel welcomed. Katie, please enter," I could hear the headmaster talking to the rest of the students. 

The double doors opened and I took a deep breath before entering.

The ceiling was enchanted with floating candles. There was a long center aisle, which cut the four house tables in half. On the left were Slytherin and Ravenclaw and on the right were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. As I walked up the aisle, I glanced over at the Gryffindor table.

I saw Ron, Harry and Hermione watching me intently.

God…I remember them. They have no idea what's about to happen a few days after this…but not if I can help it.

I heard someone cough "Woof" from the Slytherin table.

I glanced over there. Malfoy was laughing and had his head buried into his arms. He was also slapping the table with his hand. I reached the Head table.

"You can sit anywhere you'd like. Where ever you choose to sit, you can stay wit the girls from that house," Professor Dumbledore said kindly.

"Thank you Professor," I said, softly.

I looked around. The Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's didn't budge over, but my eyes went immediately to the Gryffindor table.

"Here Katie. You can sit here with us," Hermione called.

I smiled and headed over to them. I sat down beside her.

"Leave it to the Mudblood to make friends with barnyard animals," I heard Malfoy guffaw.

Hermione gave him such a glare that even Ron shrank.

"Thanks…I was afraid that I'd be left standing there," I said, gratefully.

I looked at their uniforms and the maroon and gold on their vests along the neckline.

"This is Gryffindor…right?" I asked.

Ron, Hermione and Harry looked shocked, but Hermione was the first to recover.

"Yes…how'd you know?" she asked.

I smiled. "I did a little research on your school,"

Hermione beamed.

Ron went to open his mouth, but I knew what he was going to ask.

"Yes. We have houses at our school. Laryen House, the Cazcet House, the Troydre House and the Edwey House. I'm from the Cazcet House,"

Ron's jaw dropped.

"How'd you know I was going to say that?"

"A hunch," I grinned.

"Cool," Harry grinned.

Some of the students began whispering to their neighbors about me.

"Don't they get bored talking about people who are different from them? I would think they would get bored," Hermione said, scowling disapprovingly at them.

"Neh, not as long as Malfoy is leading those rumors," Ron said.

"They're laughing at me…I know it," I said. "I'm used to it."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

"They call me fat, stupid and ugly," I replied, helping myself to some toast.

I could sense Hermione, Ron and Harry were shocked and upset by what said, but before that, Malfoy shouted across the Hall.

"Hey, Katie? Where do you sleep back home? With the livestock?"

"Yeah! Mooooo!" I shouted back.

Malfoy seemed stunned for the moment. I guess he thought I was going to burst into tears and leave the Hall…like I did…ok this was getting weird. But this time, it's different. Its' going to end differently.

Harry leaned forward. "Don't listen to that prick," he said. "He always has something to say even when people aren't talking to him."

"I know," I said, smiling. "Where are my manners? I'm Katie O'Malley."

"I'm…"

"Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter," I finished for her.

They looked shocked again.

"I told you, I did some research before I came," I said, shrugging a shoulder and smiling.

"Blimey, you're amazing!" Ron said.

My thoughts went back to the Valentines Day Dance, which had already happened, but was coming up again. I thought about how sweet he was. I felt tears forming in my eyes when I thought of the fire.

"Are you okay, Katie?" Hermione asked, worriedly.

I shook my head. "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry," 

"We'd be happy to show you around the castle," Hermione offered cheerfully.

"Great," I grinned.

Once breakfast was over, they showed me around the castle, then it was off to Potions class, which was held in the dungeons.

The teacher came into the class, Professor Snape and faced us. His eyes landed on me.

"So, there's a new student here. Don't think you can get away with not doing work here just because you're from a different school," Professor Snape said, smirking.

"I don't. I promise," I replied.

He seemed surprised that I answered him back.

"Well, someone thinks she's smart," Professor Snape said, sneering.

"We'll teach her, _Professor._ I assure you," Harry said, emphasizing the word 'Professor'. He was giving Professor Snape a false grin.

"Just what she needs…a swelled head to match yours," Professor Snape said.

But he said nothing more and turned his attention back to the class.

"Today we'll be making the Outré Potion. This was used as a calming drug, like the Muggle Valume. Here are the ingredients,"

Professor Snape waved his wand at the blackboard and the ingredients appeared written on the board. We began copying them down.

Hermione gave me some extra parchment and a quill as I explained my luggage had gotten lost at the airport. Ron was interested in hearing about the planes.

I told him all about them. His father loved anything to do with Muggles so he had another interesting story to tell him.

Just then, Malfoy was whispering something to Crabbe and Goyle. I knew what was going on. Hermione leaned across me and nudged Harry. I was sitting in between Hermione and Harry.

"Those two are up to something…I know it," she whispered to him.

"They're talking about me…I know it," I whispered.

Harry then discreetly pulled his wand out and slipped it behind my back, aiming it at Malfoy.

"_Harry_," Hermione hissed reprovingly.

"I don't care. I'm tired of Malfoy trying to hurt other people," Harry growled.

Knowing what Harry was going to do, I grabbed his arm.

"Don't do it," I whispered. "Snape is going to give us detention."

"He's a git and deserves it!" Harry whispered.

"I know…but is it worth getting detention over?" I whispered back.

Harry paused, then narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. _Madronit!_" he whispered.

A thin jet of blue was released from the tip of Harry's wand. It hit Malfoy right in the leg.

His leg became stone. Quickly, Harry slipped his wand back into his robes and sat up straighter as if nothing happened.

The jet hit Malfoy directly in the right leg. It began solid like stone. Malfoy yelped.

"Professor Snape! My leg!" Malfoy cried as he frantically tried to yank his leg up, but it was stone and wouldn't budge.

Professor Snape came over and examined Malfoy's leg.

"Who cast the Madronit charm?" Professor Snape demanded whirling around to face the rest of the class.

We all looked back at him with innocent stares.

"Who cast the Madronit charm?" Professor Snape repeated.

Again, no one replied. We were all looking at each other.

"It was Potter," Malfoy spat glaring vehemently at Harry.

Harry looked at Professor Snape innocently.

"What? I was sitting here the entire time working on my potion," Harry said innocently..

"Yeah right," Malfoy snickered. "I know it was you."

"Did you see Potter?" Professor Snape asked Malfoy.

Malfoy's blue eyes glittered maliciously.

"Yeah,"

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"It wasn't Potter," I snarled.

"Shut up, pig," Malfoy spat.

"Harry didn't use the Madronit charm," I said, taking a deep breath. " I did."

Harry looked at me. I could see the shock and surprise in his emerald green eyes.

"You?" Professor Snape said, narrowing his eyes at me.

I nodded.

"No. It wasn't her…it was me," Harry said, also as he stood up.

"Which one of you was it?" Professor Snape snarled.

Harry and I looked at each other. Ron stood up and went to open his mouth, but I cut him off.

"It was me," I said, finally.

Ron's jaw dropped and he slowly sank back into his chair.

"Very well…20 points from Gryffindor and remain after class for detention…you and Potter," Professor Snape snapped.

We slowly sat down and began the rest of the class lesson.


	5. Teotihuacan05

Teotihuacan

Chapter Five-Dance

Harry and I waited after class and we ended up doing 50 lines of "_I will not use spells inside a classroom_". Harry and I were sitting next to each other.

My hair fell over my left shoulder and dangled above the parchment.

I just finished line 32 when Harry nudged me. He was sitting close to me. 

"Why'd you stand up for me?" he asked quietly.

"Because what are friends for?" I asked, smiling.

He smiled back.

A new feeling began rising in me. I began to realize that I was starting to like Harry now. My thoughts kept showing me images of Ron but I was starting to like Harry now. How could I explain this? What about Hermione?

Harry leaned close.

"Why'd you really take the blame?" he asked.

I looked at him and sighed.

"You wouldn't understand if I told you…I'm not even sure I understand it myself,"

Harry's emerald green eyes twinkled behind his glasses.

"Try me,"

I took a deep breath…and launched into the whole story.

When I was finished, Harry was watching me.

"I know it sounds crazy, but that's what happened," I said slowly.

Harry took a deep breath. His eyes were locked on mine.

"I believe you," he replied.

I looked at him, shocked.

"You believe me? But doesn't this sound crazy and insane to you?"

"Yeah, but I've had experience with time before," Harry said, his lip twitching. "So it doesn't sound that insane."

I tilted my head. "You have?"

He grinned. "Yes. In our third year, Hermione had a Time-Turner. We went back to save someone innocent,"

I nodded and glanced down at my parchment. A flash went off and I saw Harry's face. He mouthed the words "Help me."

I shut my eyes and grabbed the edge of the table.

"Katie? Are you alright?" Harry's voice came through filled with concern and anxiety.

I felt his hand on my arms. I opened my eyes, but another flash went off. This time it was Ron's face and he mouthed the same words. 

"Katie?" Harry's voice continued but this time his voice sounded far away.

I shut my eyes again and then re-opened them. A third flash went off and it was Hermione. I slid off the chair.

HARRY.

Katie slid off her chair. She was lying on her side with one arm draped over her side, the other one stretched out. Her hair had fallen over her face. I pushed my seat back and crouched down beside her.

"Katie?" I demanded, gently shaking her.

After a few moments, she moaned and blinked. She propped herself up on her elbows.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I don't know…you just slid off the seat," I said, as I helped her back into her seat.

"Wow…my head feels like it was hit with a hammer," Katie moaned rubbing her head.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked, peering at her concerned.

"Yeah," Katie said as she shook her head.

"That was definitely weird," I said, eyeing her closely.

"It was," Katie said.

There was an awkward silence between us. I began scolding myself because I began wondering what it would be like to date Katie…but my heart was with Hermione. Plus, I had a feeling Ron liked her.

I leaned close.

"I think Ron likes you," I said, breaking into a grin.

"Really?" Katie asked, beaming.

I nodded.

"I can tell. I see the way he looks at you,"

Katie smiled.

"He seems like a nice, sweet person,"

"He is,"

Silence again.

"Well, I'm done," Katie replied, stretching. 

"All of those lines?" I asked, shocked.

Katie nodded again.

"Yeah!"

After we did our lines, we met up with Hermione and Ron in Transfiguration.

Katie was sitting next to Ron. Hermione and I were sitting next to each other.

Katie seemed to be fitting in nicely…the rest of the Gryffindor's made her feel welcomed….as well as the Ravenclaw's and Hufflepuff's.

Malfoy started on Katie, but McGonagall heard him and deducted 30 points from Slytherin and made him stay after class for 3 days for detention.

Malfoy was rather subdued after that, but he kept throwing Katie malicious expressions.

Katie and I began talking. Hermione pulled Ron aside and they too began talking.

"Hey…you like her…don't you?" Hermione whispered.

I saw Ron nod.

"Well, I think she's insecure so you might want to give her a chance to see that her thoughts about herself are wrong," Hermione replied.

Ron nodded again.

"Thanks, 'Mione," 

Katie and I had begun walking a head of them. They hurried to catch up with us.

KATIE.

It felt like I was fitting in better. I still could not believe what was about to happen in just a few days…but I made a vow to stop it from happening.

After all of our classes, we headed to the Gryffindor common room. Immediately, when I stepped into it, I was overwhelmed.

"You do have common rooms for the houses in your school, right?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"Of course, but they aren't as nice as this," I said.

Harry smiled and shook his head

"Well, we should get some sleep," Hermione said.

"Yeah. I'm tired," Ron said, yawning and stretching

"Good night, Hermione and Katie," Harry said, as he went over to Hermione and gave her a kiss on the cheek and he gave me a wink before heading to the boy's dorm. Ron gave me a big grin and I grinned back. Ron followed Harry.

Hermione came over to me and pulled me aside.

"Hey, I think Ron likes you," she said, smiling brightly.

My face lit up.

"Really? 'Cause Harry told me the same thing," I replied, smiling.

Hermione seemed stunned, but then recovered herself.

"Well, that's good! Ron's a good person. He's very caring and understanding," Hermione said, softly.

"I can tell," I said, softly. "Let's go to bed. I'm beat!"

Hermione nodded, and she led me to the girl's dorm, even though I remembered where it was.

My luggage arrived the next day…thankfully.

I had changed into a navy skirt and a white V necked style shirt. My hair was fluffed around my shoulders.

"You look really nice, Katie," Ron said, nervously clearing his throat.

"Thanks," I said, softly.

We headed to Transfiguration.

"Today we're going to transform a pen into a needle," Professor McGonagall said. "Point your wands at the pens and say, "_Hysaret_!"

The class pointed their wands at the pens and a low murmur of the spell "Hysaret" went around. My pen remained the same.

"Oh crud," I said, frowning.

"Don't worry. Try flick and swish," I offered.

I did that. Still nothing. I was starting to get exasperated and frustrated.

"I suck at everything," I wailed, as I put down my wand.

"No. You just need help and practice," I said, brightly.

I managed a small smile. 

I'm going to help you practice during lunch," Hermione said, firmly.

Again, I smiled.

After Transfiguration, we headed to Charms. I wasn't so great in there either, but didn't give up and asked Hermione if she could help me with that as well.

During lunch, we found an empty classroom and she began helping me with the Transfiguration Charm.

As the afternoon wore on, I managed to get the knack of the charm and was soon successfully changing pens into needles.

I brightened up a great deal.

Just before dinner, Professor Dumbledore made another announcement.

"As February approaches, you all know what goes on during that month, so, we've decided to host a Valentines Day Dance on February 14th,"

Moans, murmurs and giggles from girls floated across the Hall.

Harry grinned at Hermione. She grinned back.

Ron was nervously looking at me.

"I totally can't wait for the dance! I bet you and Harry are going together," I said to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and blushed.

"Ron? You and I can go together…is that alright?" I asked him.

Ron's face lit up again.

"Sure! That's perfect!"

I grinned. "Great,"

Ron grinned back too.

As February 14th began coming closer, I began getting more nervous and worried about the fire. It was only not even a few hours away if I recalled correctly.

Hermione thought I was going to snap.

"Are you alright, Katie? Ron doesn't dance, so don't worry if you can't dance…he'll more than likely chew your ear off," Hermione said, her lip twitching.

I decided to tell her about the visions I had, plus what had happened.

When I was done, she seemed shocked and I had hope she had believed me like Harry had.

"Wow. Are you sure there' s going to be a fire in the Gryffindor common room?" she asked. "And what do you think those visions you had meant?"

I sighed.

"Yes. I'm very sure," I said. "I think it was you, Ron and Harry calling for help."

Hermione looked pale.

"Do you know who started the fire?" 

"No. The Gryffindor tower collapsed," 

Hermione looked even paler.

"Then we're going to have to keep all the Gryffindor's out of the tower," she replied firmly.

"You believe me?" I asked, stunned and relieved.

"Of course! Did you tell Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I told Harry and now you…Ron doesn't know," I replied.

"Then we're going to have to tell him tonight too. Come on. The boys are waiting downstairs. You look lovely," Hermione replied, grinning.

I was dressed in a light pink dress robe. My hair was in curlers that were lent to Hermione by Lavender Brown.

Hermione was dressed in a light purple dress robe and her hair was straight and pulled into a French twist.

She had applied light purple eye shadow on and clear lipgloss. I too had light pink eye shadow and clear lipgloss on.

Hermione and I left the girl's dorm and met up with the boys in the common room.

Immediately, when Ron spied me, he began blushing and he became speechless.

Harry looked Hermione up and down.

"Say, where did you come from?" he asked, jokingly. "You're not Hermione."

She playfully smacked him upside the back of the head.

"You're funny," she said, linking arms with him.

"Ain't I?" he asked grinning.

They winked at each other and then looked at Ron and I. We linked arms. Ron met Hermione's gaze and waved energetically like a kid going off to camp for the first time.

Laughing softly, we left the Gryffindor common room and headed down to the Great Hall.

The Great Hall was decorated in red and white balloons, streamers, and heart shaped cardboard cutouts. The enchanted ceiling had a midnight sky with sparkling stars.

The house tables were stacked against one wall and mini private tables were set up instead. There were at least 50 tables, each holding six people, three couples per table.

We found a table and sat down. 

Harry and Hermione were sitting next to each other, then Ron and I. Lavender and another boy from Hufflepuff were the last couple at our table.

"We will have dinner first, then dancing till midnight!" Professor Dumbledore said.

Everyone clapped.

He looked down at his plate.

"Chicken Cutlets,"

They appeared. He was using the same ordering way as we did in our fourth year during the Yule Ball.

Murmurs of different types of food went around the Great Hall. Hermione ordered lamb chops and mashed potatoes. Harry ordered pork chops

I ordered chicken with broccoli. Ron ordered roast beef.

"So, Katie, tell me more about yourself…what's your family like?" Ron asked, clearing his throat.

"My mum died when I was four. She was found a few miles from our house. Someone stabbed her while she was out grocery shopping," I replied, taking a bite of the chicken. "I live with my father now."

Ron looked stricken. "I'm so sorry,"

I smiled. "Thanks,"

But then my smile faded. "After me mum died, I developed this weird gift,"

"What kind of gift?" Harry asked.

I hesitated.

"It's partly why people tormented me too…besides the name calling," I said, quietly.

"You can trust us. We won't tell anyone," Hermione said, gently. "We're not like the other people."

I smiled. "I know,"

She took a deep breath. "I hear messages from…the other side if you will,"

Ron frowned; Harry tilted his head and I understood what she meant.

"You mean those that passed away talk to you?" Hermione asked, slowly.

I nodded.

"Wow," Ron said.

"It became more pronounced when hit 16. My grandmother passed away and when I was at her funeral, she opened her eyes and said, "Please help me". The doctors couldn't find out what caused her to pass away. She told me it was a gallbladder stone the size of a silver dollar. My father thought I was crazy, but after I found out what caused his partner's brother's death, and it turned out to be true, he believed me," I replied.

(AN: the line: "Please help me" was taken from the FOX TV show _Tru Calling_.)

"Blimey," Ron breathed.

"Well, you don't have to worry. Your secret is safe with us," Harry said

"I know. You guys are great," I said.

Hermione put a hand on my shoulder and then began talking to Harry.

Ron and I began talking too.

Then, Harry looked up.

"Yeah. Ooh, look…Malfoy's actually here with a girl. I would think he'd be happier coming with Crabbe or Goyle," Harry muttered.

I followed his gaze.

Malfoy was sitting with Pansy Parkinson.

Crabbe and Goyle were not there.

I snorted. "Maybe Crabbe and Goyle are off having their own Valentines Day Dance,"

Harry burst out laughing. Ron was watching us curiously. Hermione leaned over me and told him what I said. He too, burst out laughing and Katie joined in too.

"Yeah…there's magical nights ahead for them," Ron snorted.

We giggled more.

About an hour later, the plates were cleared and the music began. Professor Dumbledore got a local musical band called "_The Mystical_". They were actually better than the Weird Sisters back in our fourth year.

Ron and I were still sitting at the table talking. Harry and Hermione were dancing. They rotated in the spot.

I saw Ron and I had decided to get up from the table and we began walking out of the Hall.

I couldn't be happier, but that image kept nagging me.


	6. Teotihuacan06

Teotihuacan

Chapter Six-Fire!

Ron and I sat outside on the grounds. It was a beautiful night out. The stars twinkled in the midnight sky and the full moon hung casting a silvery glow over the grounds.

"It's really beautiful out here," I said, staring up at the sky.

"Yeah, it is," Ron agreed nervously coughing.

We sat on a stone bench just outside the Great Hall. Ron was sitting beside me.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, clasping my hands on my lap.

"Um," Ron began. 

I could see he was really nervous.

"I-I really like you," Ron began. "I think you're really pretty."

I felt touched and flattered.

"Oh…thank you. I really like you too," I said, softly.

I had just realized that I liked Ron more than Harry. My heart was telling me to go with Ron. Plus, I didn't want to hurt Hermione.

Ron's ears blushed bright pink.

We sat for a while before Ron leaned close and kissed me. I kissed him back just as softly and gently. He was embarrassed.

"That was nice," I said, smiling.

"Yeah," Ron said, softly.

"Let's go back into the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione are probably wondering where we are," I suggested.

He nodded and took my hand as we headed back into the Hall.

Over the past few weeks, Ron and I grew close. Our first class today was the Care of Magical Creatures. I haven't been able to be introduced to the teacher who teaches that course.

The Gryffindor's and Slytherin's headed outside onto the grounds.

Hagrid was standing in front of a paddock. Ron hesitated.

"I hope do dear God he's not showing us those Blast Ended Skrewts again," Ron said, slowly.

I looked at him.

"Why?"

Hermione launched into the whole story. When she was done, I grinned and understood why they weren't too happy about the prospect of meeting the Blast Ended Skrewts again. There were paddocks set up.

"I don't think so," Harry said, as he stood on his toes to peer over the paddock railing.

"Can you see what they are?" I asked.

"Hmm…just the top of them…they look purple," Harry said.

"Purple?" Ron asked, tilting his head.

"Well, why don't we go over and get a closer look?" Hermione suggested trying not to roll her eyes.

"What a good idea!" Harry said, mockingly.

This time Hermione did roll her eyes and we walked over to the paddock. Hagrid beamed when he spied us.

"'Arry! 'Ermione! Ron! And this is the new lass?" Hagrid asked pleasantly.

I nodded.

 "Yes…Hagrid? This is Katie O'Malley," Harry said, brightly.

"Hello Katie. So, what do yeh think of 'Ogwarts?" Hagrid asked.

"I love it. It's amazing! So much bigger than my school back in Ireland," I said, beaming.

Hagrid smiled.

"I'm glad yeh like it here. These three are the best friends anyone could ask for,"

Don't I know it…they have no idea about the fire that's going to happen tonight, but I'm not going to let it happen again and risk losing them.

"What are we learning about today, Hagrid?" Harry asked, peering over the railing cautiously.

"Gorgrenad's," Hagrid said brightly.

Gorgrenad's were about the size of cats with purple fur and bright white eyes. One scratch from them though can cause the person to be disoriented for about 1 hour. They resembled cats but had that color fur and eyes.

That's why you don't really get them annoyed at you or they'll swipe at you.

"Are they…friendly at all?" Hermione asked.

"Oh definitely! Just don' get 'em mad or they'll give yeh a nasty swipe," Hagrid said.

Hermione and I put our arm over the railing. Two of the Gorgrenad's came over and rubbed our hands with their heads.

Malfoy then leaned over the railing. The Gorgrenad just looked at him and arched its back.

"Eh, Malfoy? I think yeh'd best back away," Hagrid said, warily as his eyes were locked on the Gorgrenad.

"Why? He isn't going to attack me or anything…he's just arching his back," Malfoy protested sneering.

"It means he's mad," I said.

"Shut up, piggy," Malfoy spat.

Ron glared at Malfoy.

"Don't call her an 'piggy' you self-indulged prat!" Ron snarled.

Malfoy pulled out his wand and aimed it at Ron. Ron pulled his wand out also and aimed it at Malfoy. Harry and Hermione stood beside Ron with theirs out as well.

"You're going to stand up for this pig?" Malfoy asked, looking at Katie with disgust.

"She's not a pig," Harry spat.

"You're something else, Potter. You love Mudbloods and Pigs," Malfoy said, sneering. 

Crabbe and Goyle snickered beside Malfoy.

The rest of the Gryffindor's were watching intently. I knew what was going to happen. This is when I was hit with the Brealort spell.

"Malfoy, I think yeh'd best be quiet," Hagrid said, quietly.

Malfoy ignored him.

"Why don't I teach you a lesson?" Malfoy said as he moved the wand onto Harry. "_Brealort!_"

A thin jet of white shot out from the tip of Malfoy's wand.

"NO!" I cried.

HERMIONE.

She jumped in front of Harry. The spell hit her right in the chest and she fell backwards. She was lying on her back with her wrists lying near her ears and her head was turned to the left. She wasn't moving.

"You _bastard_!" Ron growled as he went to curse Malfoy, but Harry had beaten him to it.

"_Forenser!_"

Malfoy dodged the jet of purple and the spell kept going into the Forbidden Forest.

"ENOUGH!" Hagrid bellowed.

Everyone jumped.

"Malfoy, I'm talking to Professor Snape. You started this! Harry, Ron and Hermione? You take Katie up to the hospital wing," Hagrid snapped.

I tucked my wand back into my robe and crouched down beside Katie. Harry did the same. With his help, we managed to carry Katie and we walked back toward the castle. Ron kept throwing Malfoy violent glared and he was seething.

"I can't believe he did that!" Ron snarled.

"I know…right now we've got to get Katie back to her old self," I replied.

We reached the hospital wing and laid Katie down on one of the cots. Madam Pomfrey came over.

"What's wrong?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"She was hit with a _Brealort_ spell," I replied.

"She'll be okay…won't she?" Ron squeaked.

"Of course. It'll wear off in about a half an hour," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ron, Harry and I breathed a sigh of relief.

An hour later, Katie moaned and opened Her eyes. I felt totally relieved. She saw Ron, Harry and I sitting beside her on the bed.

"Hey, what happened?" she asked.

Her voice came out watery and strained.

Ron's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Harry and I were beaming.

"Hey! How do you feel?" Harry asked, gently.

"Like I did a belly flop in the water," Katie moaned.

"You were hit with a Brealort spell," I said.

"Who hit me with that?" 

"Malfoy,"

"Why?"

"Because you corrected him," Ron muttered bitterly. "Stupid prat."

"But don't worry. We're going to get back at him," Harry added viciously.

"No, we're not. He'll get his if Hagrid speaks to Snape," I scolded glaring at him.

"That'll never work! You know how Snape is! He loves his students! God forbid one of them gets into trouble!" Ron snorted.

"We'll still let Hagrid handle this," I said, firmly.

Ron muttered something, but I couldn't hear him.

"When can I leave?" Katie asked.

Just then, Madam Pomfrey entered the hospital wing again. She had stepped out for a moment.

"Madam Pomfrey? When can Katie leave?" Ron asked.

Madam Pomfrey checked Katie over.

"Well, it' been a half an hour. If she feels okay she can leave now," Madam Pomfrey said.

"I feel okay," she said, smiling. "I feel like a million bucks."

"Okay then…off you go,"

Ron and Harry helped me off the cot and back to the Gryffindor common room.

A fire had been lit and it crackled gently.

"I hate Malfoy even more," Harry muttered.

"I know…but I have a feeling that he'll get paid back for everything he's done to us and to others," I said.

KATIE.

I checked my watch. 11:10. In a matter of fifty minutes, the fire would begin. I decided to tell them what happened.

I took a deep breath.

"Listen you guys…I have something very important to tell you," I said, slowly.

All three were listening intently.

"What is it?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"There's going to be a fire at midnight," I said.

They didn't blink nor budge.

I went on.

"Everyone inside Gryffindor tower will die when it collapses," I continued.

"How do you know this?" Hermione asked.

I took another deep breath.

"You see, this is the second time I reliving this. I relived the entire week to try and stop the fire from happening. I don't know how, but it was like I was sent back in time," I said.

Harry and Ron looked at each other.

"Please…I'm telling you the truth! We've got to get everyone out of the tower!" I said urgently.

All three of them exchanged looks.

"Now you know how I know you three already!" I cried. "Please believe me!"

Hermione looked at me.

"I believe her. I don't think she's lying," Hermione said, slowly.

"Who starts the fire?" Harry asked.

"I don't know…I never found out," I said.

Harry and Ron were silent. Finally, Harry spoke.

"Okay. Things are starting to add up. I believe you. How do we go about getting everyone out?" 

"I don't know…just tell them that there's a meeting down in the Great Hall," I said.

Harry winked.

"Let's go to the boy's dorm,"

He and Ron got up and headed into the boy's dorm. Hermione and I took the girl's.

They reluctantly believed us but headed down to the Great Hall. Everyone was out of the tower.

Just as we were about to leave, Malfoy appeared at the Gryffindor's common room's entrance.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded.

"You got me into trouble," Malfoy snarled.

"Because you deserved it!" Ron growled at him.

"Well, I've got a little surprise for you," Malfoy snapped.

He pulled out his wand and aimed it at the floor of the common room.

"_Fireductus!_" he shouted.

A jet of orange shot out from the tip of his wand and hit the floor. A wall of fire erupted and circled us.

"Bye now," Malfoy smirked.

"OOH THAT PRAT!" Ron yelled angrily.

"My God…he started the fire," I said, quietly as I felt my body shaking.

The fire was crackling loudly and it was starting to get hot and thick gray smoke began rising to the ceiling.

"Hermione? Do you know a spell to freeze the fire?" I asked, as I began choking.

"Just one! It will only freeze it for a few seconds!" Hermione coughed, pressing her face into the sleeve of her robe.

"Do it!" Harry said.

Hermione pulled out her wand and aimed it at the fire.

"_Iciclieus!_" Hermione shouted.

A jet of blue shot out and hit the fire. Immediately, it was frozen like ice.

"GO!" Hermione cried.

Hermione, Ron and Harry jumped over the wall. But then, it unfroze, trapping me.

HERMIONE.

Katie was trapped behind the wall. Harry threw his hands up over his face to shield himself from the flames.

"Do it again!" Harry commanded.

"I can't! It has to reset itself after 30 seconds! The spell won't work until 30 seconds pass!" I protested.

"She's trapped!" Ron cried.

"I know!" I cried.

"Isn't there another spell?" Ron demanded.

"No!" I said, as I began coughing.

"Dammit!" Ron yelled.

"RON! Go get Professor Dumbledore!" Harry said.

Ron took off running.

Katie was trapped and I could see her through the flames coughing and sinking to her knees.

"The smoke will be too much for her!" I cried, 

"I can't believe that git," Harry hissed.

"Right now, we've got to worry about Katie!" I cried.

"I know!" Harry said.

A few moments later, Ron returned with Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape.

"Good Lord!" Professor McGonagall cried.

We saw Katie collapse.

"KATIE!" Ron yelled.

He went to lunge into the fire, but Harry and I held him back.

"You three, go down stairs now!" Professor Dumbledore said.

With much protesting, we dragged Ron downstairs and watched out of one of the Great Hall's windows. The entire Gryffindor house was watching as well.

Then, there was a groaning and the Gryffindor tower…collapsed.


	7. Teotihuacan07

TEOTIHUACAN

CHAPTER SEVEN-THE END?

I screamed. Bits of the tower fell apart and it all toppled down like a pancake.

"KATIE!" Ron shouted/wailed.

I covered my mouth with both hands and felt my whole body shaking violently. I couldn't believe what we just saw.

"KATIE!" Ron yelled again.

Harry looked just as sick and wrapped his arm around Ron comfortingly.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall appeared at the entrance to the Great Hall. They were looking grim.

"I'm sorry to say that Gryffindor tower is gone…and so is Katie O'Malley," Professor Dumbledore said, quietly.

Everyone was solemn…except, not much to our surprise, the Slytherin's were calm.

"The Gryffindor's will be staying with the Hufflepuff's for now until Gryffindor Tower is rebuilt,"

The Hufflepuff's were kind and gladly shared their rooms with the Gryffindor's.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I kept seeing the tower collapsing.

I couldn't believe that Katie was gone too. She basically saved us. I began sobbing softly into my pillow.

The next morning at breakfast, everyone was still quiet and more than likely still in shock over the tower collapsing. Everyone, except the Slytherin's was eating quietly. They were eating like it was going out of style. They didn't seem to care that we lost our guest.

Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood up and faced us.

"I want to know if anyone knows how the fire started in Gryffindor Tower," he said, slowly as he looked around at everyone in the Hall.

No one replied.

We all knew Malfoy was behind it, but there was no way he was going to incriminate himself.

"That'll be the day Malfoy confesses to anything like that," Ron muttered bitterly.

I could see he had really liked Katie and was extremely angry and bitter toward Malfoy…even more than usual.

"I know…what's going to happen now?" I asked, pushing my egg around on the plate.

"I dunno," Harry replied quietly. "But knowing Malfoy, he'll never come clean."

"What a prat! I can't believe he'd go as far as setting a fire," Ron growled.

"I know…neither can I," I admitted.

Just then, as I glanced up toward the entranceway, I spied Katie.

"There's Katie," I whispered, nudging Harry.

But as soon as I blinked, she was gone.

"Don't toy with me, Hermione…it isn't funny," Ron snapped.

"I'm not toying with you…she was just there," I said.

"Just leave me alone, Hermione," Ron snapped as he stormed out of the Great Hall.

Harry turned to me.

"Don't worry. He didn't mean it," Harry said, reassuringly.

"I know…but I really did see Katie," I said.

Harry put his arm around me and we too, headed out of the Great Hall.

We headed to Potions. It was the first class of the day. Most of the Gryffindor's hearts were not in it.

They were quiet and subdued and half-heartedly added the ingredients to their potions.

The Slytherin's were upbeat though.

Just then, I looked up and Katie was standing by Malfoy. I nudged Harry and he looked up as well. I heard him gasp and knew he could see her too. Harry then nudged Ron. Ron looked up as well and I heard _him_ gasp.

All three of us could clearly see Katie standing by Malfoy now. 

"What is she doing?" Harry whispered to me.

"I don't know," I whispered back and kept my eyes on her the entire time.

She reached over and grabbed Malfoy's arm.

He yelped and yanked his arm out of her grip.

"Mr. Malfoy…is there a problem?" Professor Snape asked.

"Something cold just grabbed my arm," Malfoy said, eyeing the spot where Katie was standing.

"I don't think he can see her!" I said, alarmed.

"What?" Harry asked, startled.

"I don't think Malfoy can see her!" I whispered back.

Then, Professor Snape voiced what I believed.

"There's nothing there, Mr. Malfoy,"

Malfoy rubbed his arm irritably and went back to his potion.

I could see the smirk on Katie's face as she then reached across the desk and grabbed the cauldron that Crabbe and Goyle were sharing. She then turned it over so the potion spilled out all over the place and splashed Crabbe and Goyle.

We were working on the Nagbart Potion, which produces fur with skin contact. Sure enough, Crabbe and Goyle had brown fur sprouting on their face and arms.

"Crabbe! Goyle! What did you do?" Professor Snape demanded coming over to them.

"I don't know! It just flipped over by itself!" Crabbe said, shocked as he frantically tried to hide his face with his arms, but the arms were fur covered as well.

Laughter rang out from the Gryffindor's side. Even Harry, Ron and I were giggling.

"That's impossible!" Professor Snape snapped. "You are just bumbling idiots."

Professor Snape grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and led them out of the dungeon. Malfoy turned to us.

"You three did it somehow!" he snarled.

"Right….and how would we do that?" Ron snapped.

"I don't know but I know you three were behind it!" Malfoy rasped.

"Yeah right," Harry shot back.

"You are sadly mistaken!" I growled.

Malfoy just glared at us.

Professor Snape came back into the room.

"Professor! Potter did this to Crabbe and Goyle!" Malfoy said.

"And how would they do that? I saw them. They were sitting across the dungeon the whole time," Professor Snape said frowning.

Harry, Ron and I looked at each other. This was the first time Snape stuck up for us. What was going on?

Even Malfoy seemed stunned.

"Crabbe and Goyle did it themselves," Professor Snape said.

"Five points from Slytherin,"

Once again, Harry, Ron and I looked at each other. We couldn't believe what was happening!

I looked back over at Malfoy, but Katie had disappeared.

"What are you looking at, Mudblood?" Malfoy snarled.

He was annoyed that his own teacher took points from the house and probably the fact that Snape stood up for us.

Katie appeared again beside Malfoy and she smacked him upside the back of his head before disappearing.

"Hey!" Malfoy cried, turning around in his seat and glaring at a Slytherin girl sitting directly behind him in her seat. She looked surprised.

"Why'd you hit me?" Malfoy demanded.

"I didn't hit you," the girl said, slowly.

"Yes, you did!" 

"No, I didn't,"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss Harris! ENOUGH. Mr. Malfoy, please leave," Professor Snape said angrily.

Malfoy angrily got to his feet and stormed out of the dungeon. 

We kept our eyes on our potions and finished them in record time.

We then headed to Transfiguration.

After that, we didn't see Katie for a while. I didn't understand it nor did Ron or Harry.

That night at dinner, we ate in silence. The Hufflepuff's were kind to us and showed us the way to their tower and common room, but it wasn't the same as having our own tower and common room.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the Great Hall.

It quieted down like a huge wave rolling over the Hall.

"We still have no idea how the fire got started in Gryffindor Tower," Professor Dumbledore said. "If anyone has any idea on how it started, we urge you to please come forward."

There was silence in the Hall that anyone could hear a pin drop.

"I assure you, if it was done by accident, the individual will not be punished," Dumbledore continued.

Harry and I glanced over at the Slytherin table. They were talking amongst themselves. 

Probably discussing who's going to admit it, but we knew damm well they weren't going to admit it, even if had been an accident…which it wasn't.

Again, no one stood up.

Professor Dumbledore was starting to grow anxious.

"We really need to know what happened," he said, slowly. "And I'm sure Katie's family would want to know if their daughter died in an accident…or if it was done on purpose."

Dumbledore's last few words sparked murmurs to go around the Hall. I realized that everyone had probably figured out that the fire was a mistake and an accident. I doubted they believed that the fire could be and was set on purpose.

Malfoy wasn't even breaking a sweat at those words.

"Professor Dumbledore? Do you honestly think that the fire was set on purpose?" a Ravenclaw called.

"We don't know, but we're not ruling anything out," Professor Dumbledore said, gravely.

Just then, Katie appeared behind Malfoy.

I nudged Harry and Ron.

"There she is!" I whispered.

Immediately, Harry and Ron were attentive and we watched Katie.

We saw her reach into Malfoy's robe and pull out his wand. The wand probably seemed to be floating in midair to the rest of the Hall.

"Mr. Malfoy, why is your wand floating in the air by itself?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know!" Malfoy cried as he stood up and tried to grab it, but Katie held it higher out of his reach.

We saw her mouth move, but we couldn't hear what she was saying. I was able to read lips a little bit and it looked like she said, "_Prior Incantatum_,"

A red jet of light shot out from the end of Malfoy's wand and hit the wall.

There was a bright flash of red before it vanished.

"That's the Fireductus Charm!" Professor Flitwick said.

Now, Malfoy was starting to look pale.

He kept frantically trying to grab his wand, but Katie held it higher and higher out of his reach.

"Mr. Malfoy, I don't know how the Prior Incantatum spell was spoken, since no one heard you, but that's the only way that the Fireductus curse would've come out of your wand like that. Did you use the Fire charm at all?" Professor Dumbledore said, slowly.

"NO!" Malfoy shouted.

Then, we watched as Katie put her hand on Malfoy's shoulder. She closed her eyes. Then, she walked toward Malfoy as if she stepped inside him.

Malfoy's expression changed. Then he spoke as if he was reading the words off of a cue card.

"Yes. I did use the Fire charm. I was the one who set the fire in Gryffindor Tower," he said in a monotone. His voice was flat as if he was robotic.

There were startled gasps that went around the Hall.

"You? Why?" Professor Dumbledore asked, alarmed.

"Because Potter, Granger and Weasley got me into trouble," Malfoy continued in the same tone. "I wanted to get back at them. I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt."

"It's a little late for that, Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said, sternly. "We've got to tell Katie O'Malley's family that she was killed because you were a baby and couldn't face the fact that you were in trouble."

Malfoy just stood there, unemotional.

"You will be suspended," Professor Dumbledore said. "Your father will be contacted."

Then, Malfoy's head was lowered and Katie stepped back out of him. Malfoy jumped and looked around at everyone in the Hall.

"What?" he asked, in his normal tone.

Everyone was looking at him in disgust, even those in his own house.

"Please come with me," Professor Snape said.

"What? Why?" Malfoy demanded.

"Just come with me. No questions. You're being sent home,"

Mumbling under his breath, Malfoy followed Snape out of the Great Hall.

Ron, Harry and I exchanged looks of surprise and naturally, we couldn't help…relief and glee.

Finally, Malfoy was being punished for something he did and he can't say that he didn't do it because he confessed it himself…well, Katie made him confess it.

Still, it was sweet.

Katie walked over to us. It was if she was gliding on air. She stopped in front of us. We looked up at her. She was transparent and there was a soft glow about her.

"Hi," Ron said, swallowing.

Katie looked at him and grinned.

"We miss you," I said, softly.

Katie turned her eyes onto me and put her hand across my forehead as if she was feeling for my temperature. I felt a rush of emotions, then I heard her speaking in my head.

"_Tell them that I miss them too and that I love Ron,"_

"Katie misses you guys and she loves you, Ron," I relayed to him in my normal voice.

Ron's eyes moved from me to Katie.

"I wish you were here," Ron said, quietly.

"_Tell him that I know and that I'm always with him,_"

"She says that she knows and that she's always with you,"

Ron had a glimmer of tears in his eyes.

"That was great how you made Malfoy incriminate himself," Harry said.

"_I did it because I knew he would never confess and he needed to be found guilty. If he got away with that, what else would he get away with? Murder? Probably. I had to take a step up and force him to confess,_"

"She did it because she knew Malfoy would never confess and he needed to be found guilty. If he got away with that, what else would he get away with? Murder? Probably. She had to take a step up and force him to confess,"

"Yeah, but with Malfoy's dad so high up in the ranking, I'm sure Malfoy will get off just as easily," Ron muttered.

"_I don't think so. I think this time because Malfoy confessed with his own mouth, there's no way that his father can get him off that easily,_"

"She doesn't think so. This time Malfoy confessed with his own mouth, there's no way that Lucius can get him off that easily," I said.

"We hope so," Harry said, quietly.

"_Don't worry. Things will be okay_,"

"She says not to worry. Things will be okay,"

"_Good-bye my good friends,_"

Katie grinned and then she closed her eyes and vanished, disappearing into little orbs before vanishing completely.

"She said good-bye," I said, softly as I felt a chill running down my spine.

"I'm going to miss her," Ron said.

Harry put his arm around Ron and gave him a squeeze.

"I know…we all miss her," I said, gently.

It was finally over. For good.

EPILOGUE.

Malfoy was suspended from school for 2 weeks, plus Lucius was informed and there was talk about Malfoy possibly having to go before the Ministry to explain in full detail the reason why he set fire to Gryffindor Tower and why Katie was killed.

Gryffindor Tower was finally rebuilt, but there was a strange sensation each time we entered it…it felt like there was a guardian angel watching over us.

"_If I could turn back time…if I could find a way…I'd take back all the words that'll hurt you and you'd stay…_

_I don't know why I did things I did, I don't know why I said the things I said._

_Crawls like a knife that can crawl deep inside, words are like werephones that wound sometimes._

_I really didn't mean to hurt you…I didn't want to see you go, I know I made you cry…_

_"If I could turn back time, if I could find a way, I'd take back all the words that'll hurt you and you'd stay…if I could reach the starts, I'd give them all to you, then you'd love me, love me like you used to do."_

-------Cher-The Best of Cher CD.


End file.
